Peasant
by waterbendergrl
Summary: Katara avoids near death when she agrees on something with Zuko. Better that it sounds. Zutara. Katara's POV
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I hope you like this fanfic! Just let me warn you it is scary. You will be scared. I was scared when I was writing this! Oh and there's some blood in this. Well read on, if you dare! Oh and please don't kill me for what happens to the characters!

I stood there with his warm arms so tight around me I couldn't even budge my arms. I squirmed inside his grip, but with no prevail. I had taken a secret midnight stroll and came upon a small stream. I had been waterbending but was thrown off guard by Zuko. He had snuck up on me and grabbed my arms causing me to have no bending. So now I was caught by him in the woods with no way of helping myself.

"Let go of me." I said a little angry. "When Sokka finds us you're…"

"Oh you mean that idiot with the boomerang." he said. "I found him dead at your camp. Guess my soldiers got there before I did." he said as if it were nothing.

"Let go of me you monster!" I said both angry and sad at the same time.

"I don't think so." he said grabbing tighter.

"Get your hands off me." I said squirming yet again.

"No." he said smirking. "Now tell me where the Avatar is hiding."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, never." I said angrily. "Now get off me!"

"You're in no position to be making demands." he said. "Now tell me where the Avatar's hiding, peasant!"

"NO!" I said anger clear in my voice.

"Then you are of no more use to me, peasant." he said.

"What are you going to do?" I said. "Kill me?"

"Precisely." he said with the evilest voice I'd ever heard.

"You're bluffing!" I said angrily.

"Oh am I?" he said smirking. "You won't tell me where he is, as your no longer scared of me, and with you it'll be one less water tribe peasant to deal with. Give me one reason why I shouldn't just end your pathetic excuse for a life right here and now." He created a fire dagger and started putting it towards my neck. He wasn't bluffing. He wouldn't lose anything if I was gone. If anything he would gain something. He could and would kill me if had the chance, just like now. I felt the hairs on my neck stick up and my heart beat drastically increase. I started breathing heavy and knew it would be over soon. Suddenly I had a flashback of when I was a little girl.

_I was walking back from penguin sledding with Sokka and saw that the tribe had smoke coming up._

"_Oh no." Sokka said fear in his eyes._

"_Socky, what's going on?" I said scared._

"_Katara, I want you to stay right here." he said. "Whatever you do don't come to the tribe." He ran off toward the tribe as I stood their confused. I sat down a little scared and looked around. It was getting dark and I was getting scared of the animals around me. Ignoring what Sokka had said I ran for the tribe._

"_Sokka, where are you?" I said looking around. "I'm scared." I turned a corner and stopped as I saw my mother and a man dressed in strange armor with a white mask under his helmet. He had his arms around my mother much like Zuko had me. I watched scared and saw him make a small fire dagger._

"_Please no." my mom pleaded. Before I knew what was happening the man slit my mother's throat and she fell to the ground. She started gagging and grasped her throat as she puked up blood. Before I knew it she was dead on the ground and the murderer was nowhere to be seen. I started trembling and felt a tear run down my cheek._

Suddenly I snapped back and saw the fire dagger close to my throat. "Please no." I said uncontrollably. I started crying scared of what it would feel like. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was smirking, obviously enjoying seeing me this scared.

"Any last words, peasant?" he said as he brought the dagger dangerously close. I could feel my skin sweating from not only the dagger but fright. I was soon going to see my mother and Sokka.

Right as he was about to slit my throat I said "Wait!" he paused but didn't take the fire dagger away.

"I'm waiting." he said smirking.

"I'll be your." I said choking on the words. "Your slave." I saw he was still smirking but he slowly took the dagger away from my neck.

"And no funny business." he said staring at me. "If you turn on your word or try and help the Avatar I will kill you, no matter what you say or how much you plead." He let me go and tied me up on my wrists and ankles. He tossed me over his shoulder and started walking off. Soon we made it to his ship and he tossed me on the deck. "Did you capture the Avatar?" he asked one of the men.

"Yes sir." he said but then glanced down at me. "Uh sir, no offense but what is she doing here?"

"I was going to kill her but she offered to be my families slave." he said smirking. How I wanted to water whip that smirk right off his face but I just told myself I could do this. It was better than being dead. Or was it?

So did you like it. Did you like the little flashback? Oh and I thought that Socky would be a cute nickname you know sort of like Zuko's nickname is Zuzu. How many people were actually thought that Zuko was going to kill her. I myself thought he was going to! Well actually he was going to but she said something just in time. Now Azula is going to really annoy her and eventually Katara explodes on her. Oh whoops! Did I just say that out loud?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter for Peasant. Hope you like it!

I sat in a small metal room trying to amuse myself. My ropes were off and I was sitting on a mattress. I was awaiting my arrival to the Fire Nation. How was I ever going to survive this? I wonder if Zuko has any siblings. What does the palace look like? I looked around trying to find even the smallest water to waterbend with. I fell onto a mattress and sighed. Trips were always so boring to me. Just waiting and waiting for you to get to your destination. Not knowing how long it would take to get there. Not having anything to do. I grasped my head in frustration.

"You alright?" said an elderly voice. I jumped up a little startled.

"Uh, hi." I said looking at the smiling man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Iroh." he said sticking his hand out to shake mine. "I'm Zuko's uncle."

"Hi." I said shaking his hand.

"Not to bother you, but would you care to have some tea with me?" he asked smiling.

"Sure I would." I said smiling. I walked out with him and walked through a few halls when I came to a small room. "This is pretty nice." I said looking around the room. I sat down and he gave me a small cup of tea. I sipped it and sighed. After we finished the tea, he took me back to my room. I sat down on the mattress and fell asleep. I woke up to Zuko shaking me.

"Wah?" I said a little groggy.

"Wake up!" he said shaking me.

"Okay." I said waking up. Zuko got some cuffs and put them around my wrists. I got up and followed Zuko outside. A guard was standing at the end of the plank.

"Do you have the Avatar in your possession?" he asked. He nodded his head and signaled his men to show Aang. The guard nodded his head and let us pass. I panted having the air be so hot. I looked forward, wondering where we were going. I saw many houses all with red roofs. I could feel myself sweating and it was bright as anything. I saw up ahead a large palace and knew that must be where we were going. Sure enough, we went there. We went inside and into a large room. "Father," Zuko began to say. "I have captured the Avatar and also a girl who wishes to be our slave."

"I think he just brought her because she's his girlfriend." said a girl's voice tauntingly.

"I did not, Azula!" said Zuko angrily.

"I think he should've just killed her." she said. "Why didn't you?"

"Azula." said Iroh. "Quit pestering your brother." I glanced around and to my surprise didn't see any mother.

"Hey Katara." I heard someone whisper. I glanced to my side and saw Aang. "Can you hear me Katara." he said a little louder.

"Shh." I said trying to stop him from talking. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Okay." he whispered.

"Servants, take the girl to her new quarters." said Zuko. I felt strong hands grab my cuffs and walk me off to a small room. I glanced back and saw Aang a little sad.

"Here's your quarters." the man said throwing me in. He uncuffed me and threw a small outfit. "Get into this." I looked at it. It was a small pink dress with red sleeves that came to my elbows and went down to my knees. I slipped out of my blue parka and into the small fire nation dress.

"Can I come in?" said the girl's voice. Without me even answering she walked in. I folded up my parka and put it into a dresser. "So, do you like my brother?" she asked walking up to me. I dropped my parka a little started by her question and didn't answer, not wanting to really talk to anyone. "Uh hello, I asked you a question." she said. I shook my head no, still not wanting to talk. "What can't you talk?" she said. I glanced at her but still didn't say anything. "Why won't you talk to me?" she asked walking over to me. She glanced at my necklace and grabbed it. "Hey! Nice necklace, can I have it?"

"No." I finally said. "It's my mom's." I tried to get it back but she wouldn't give it. "Give it back!"

"So you can talk." she said.

"Yes," I said. "Now give that back!" I said finally snatching it. I tied it around my neck and sat down, automatically disliking her.

"Hey, you didn't have to be so rude." she said. "I'm Azula, Zuko's little sister."

"Well hi." I said.

"Come on, let me show you around." she said. I glanced at her a little confused. She walked me out into the hallway and I looked around seeing all the cool stuff. There was a huge garden that had a fountain in the middle. (A/C: just like in Zuko's flashback!) I also noticed a few rooms. Suddenly, two girls turned around the corner. One in a pink fire nation outfit and the other in a dark red outfit. Azula pushed me to the side and ran up to them.

"Hey Ty Lee!" she said to one girl. "Hey Mai. Did you hear Zuko's back." she said to the other girl tauntingly.

"He is!" said the girl with the bun. "Where?"

"He's in his room." she said as the girl named "Mai" ran off. Azula and the girl with the ponytail both giggled once the girl was gone.

"Hey, Azula." I said walking up to her. "You didn't finish…"

"Azula." said Ty Lee. "Who's that?"

"Oh no one." she said. "Just this girl Zuko brought back."

"Oh." she said glancing at me. "I think I'll be going." She walked off and Azula turned around toward me.

"When it's just you and me we can talk." she began to say. "But when my friends are around you don't talk to me got it." she said giving me this stare.

"Okay." I said a little startled.

"Now go on," she said. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Well no one's given me an order really." I said.

"I'll give you one." she said. "Dust the rooms; we haven't had them dusted in months."

"Okay." I said. She handed me a duster and I started going from room to room, dusting. Suddenly, I bumped into Zuko.

"Watch where you're going, peasant." he said very angry.

"Sorry, I was just supposed to be dusting." I said. "Is that your room?" I said peering into a pretty big room.

"Yes, it is." he said closing the door.

"Should I dust it?" I asked.

"No." he said harshly. "There are very fragile things in there. Your done for now." he said a bit calmer.

"Zuko, wait." I said.

"What do you want?" he hissed at me.

"Uh, your sister told this girl, Mai, that you were back." I said. "You haven't seen her have you?"

"No." he said plainly walking off.

A/C: so did you like this chapter? I know, I know, Katara didn't explode yet but just be patient. Oh and I think its mean how Azula and Ty Lee make fun of Mai because she likes Zuko. Bad Azula!


End file.
